


Apology

by notanotherfanartist



Series: Sherlock drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherfanartist/pseuds/notanotherfanartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries.<br/>Sherlock does something he never does...apologises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 2 years ago.  
> All my 'drabbles' are on my deviantart.  
> http://notanotherfanartist.deviantart.com/gallery/38659255/Sherlock-Drabbles-Fic

John awoke to a terrible screeching sound, emanating from somewhere beneath him. The Violin. For a few days this had happened to John. Sherlock had made a mistake with a case, getting one of the deductions wrong, which efficiently frustrated Sherlock to no end, taking his anger out on the strings of his violin, or John.  John was glad to be out of sight of Sherlock, meaning he could get some peace from the raging insults Sherlock had flung at him, but that also meant that he would have to endure the unmistakable sound of a dying violin. He made his way down the stairs, staying in the kitchen.  
  
"John. Come here a moment"  
  
John froze. He hesitated moving again, not sure whether or not Sherlock was going to question his stupidity again. He slowly made his way into the living room, stopping just short of the door should he need a way to escape.  
  
"I'm here. What's up"  
  
Sherlock made his way to John, stopping before him and gently lowing onto his knees. He grasped John's hands in his own and looked into his eyes.   
  
"An Apology John."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock does something he never does...apologises.

Sherlock kept his eyes locked on John's. He wasn't sure why he was doing this. He shouldn't care but he knew that deep down he did.  
  
"I want to apologise for my behaviour over the past week. I've been so frustrated over the mistake I made during our last case. I know I shouldn't have questioned your intellect .You're not stupid John. I only hope you can forgive me." Sherlock finished nervously, shifting slightly as his knees began to chafe on the carpet.  
  
John said nothing. He slowly pulled Sherlock up to his feet, wrapping his arms around him. Sherlock hesitated before wrapping in own arms around John.  
  
"Sherlock, I forgive you. I've put up with your behaviour for years now and it won't change. Stop fussing" He let go of Sherlock and made his way to make him and Sherlock a cuppa each.  
  
Sherlock couldn't help but smile as he looked at John's retreating back, glad he had accepted his apology.


End file.
